SMV: Downtown
Duchess Productions' music video of Downtown by Lady Antebellum. Song: * Downtown (2013) Song Sung By: * Lady Antebellum Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * ("Downtown" by Lady Antebellum Plays) * (Opening Scene to The Little Mermaid) * Duchess: Well, all the parties on the streets are talking store front mannequins sleeping in lights. * Usagi Tsukino: We used to smoke while we were jaywalking like it was your birthday every other Saturday night. * Brittany Miller: Knew the bands so we never payed our cover wrote our names on the bathroom tiles. * Lulu Caty: We never dressed to impress all the others they would let us in on our laid back kind of style. * Akane Tendo: But, boy, you know it's been a while. * (Usagi and her Friends Playing Beach Volleyball): And I don't know why you don't take me downtown like * (Ash and Brock Jump into the Ocean): you got anywhere better to be. Talk it up * (The Powerpuff Girls Beach Partying): and give me the go round, round like a good time tease. * (Beach Scene from Scooby Doo, Where Are You!: A Clue for Scooby Doo): I'm only counting on your cancellation when I should * (Emmy and Cassie Playing Ring Around the Rosie in the Pool): be counting on you at my door. Did you forget about * (Genie Dancing with His Hand Friends): how we went around? I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore. * (Dancing Scene from Dumbo During "When I See an Elephant Fly"): Oh, anymore. * (Dance Scene from Chicken Run) * Olivia Flaversham: I got some platforms sitting in the corner they wanna stroll on a city sidewalk. * Zoe Drake: I got a dress that'll show a little uh uh, but you ain't getting uh uh, if you don't come pick me up, damn show me off, wow. * Gadget Hackwrench: You might be tired, but I'm not. * (Swimming Pool Scene from Dexter's Laboratory: Better Off Wet): And I don't know why you don't * (Beach Scene from The Magic School Bus: Goes to Mussel Beach): take me downtown like you got anywhere better to be. Talk it up and give me the go round, round like a good time tease. * (Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba Jump in the Water): I'm only counting on your cancellation when I should be counting on you at my door. Did you forget about how we went around? * (Beach Scene from The Three Caballeros): I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore. * (Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Jimmy Dancing) * (Beach Scene from Dinosaur King Maui Owie) * (Mowgli and Baloo in the Water) * (Olaf Sunbathing) * (Fu-Fu Tosses Sagwa in the Pond) * Rei Hino: And I don't know why you don't take me downtown like you got anywhere better to be. * Candace Flynn: Talk it up and give me the go round, round like a good time tease. * (Hogarth Jumps in the Water): I'm only counting on your cancellation * (Beach Scene from Johnny Bravo: Beach Blanket Bravo): when I should be counting on you at my door. Did you forget * (Dawson Dancing with Miss Kitty's Sisters): forget about how we went around? I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore. * (Beach Scene from Ranma ½): Oh, anymore. * (Beach Scene from Alvin and the Chipmunks: Dave's Getting Married) * Emmy: I don't know why you don't take me downtown. * Ariel: I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore. * Alice: I just don't get it. * (Screen Fades to Black) Clips/Years/Companies: * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Talk Radio, Beach Blanket Bungle, & No Thanks, Nurse Venus; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Pokemon (Beauty and the Beach; @1997 OLM) * The Powerpuff Girls (Uh-oh Dynamo; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (A Clue for Scooby Doo; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Chicken Run (@2000 DreamWorks/Aardman) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Maui Owie; @2007 Sunrise) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (The Case of the Cola Cult; @1989-1990 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Better Off Wet; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * The Magic School Bus (Goes to Mussel Beach; @1994-1997 Nelvana) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * The Three Caballeros (@1944 Disney) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (Dear Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sick Day; @2001-2002 PBS) * Phineas and Ferb (Tip of the Day; @2007-2015 Disney) * The Iron Giant (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Johnny Bravo (Beach Blanket Bravo; @1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Dave's Getting Married; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Videos